PROJECTSUMMARY Toexpandthecurrentpre?andpost?awardservicesofferedbytheUniversityofPretoriatoprovide state?of?the?artresearchsupportonNIH/NIAIDgrantstoUPresearchers,collaboratinguniversity partnersandregionalresearchadministrators